Frustration
by SassyRegal92
Summary: OS écrit pour le Secret Santa du forum OUATfrance. Le prompt était OutlawQueen: Missing Year, Teasing, Baiser, Sexy, Frustration. L'intrigue se situe entre le 4x08 et le 4x10, Regina & Robin ont donc déjà passé leur première nuit... à dormir, bien sûr. Regina cherche un cadeau à Robin sur le net pour Noël en attendant qu'il vienne la chercher au bureau.


Assise à son bureau, Regina tapote sur son clavier d'ordinateur, concentrée sur son écran. Cela fait des heures qu'elle recherche une idée de cadeau pour Robin sur le net, persuadée qu'elle ne trouverait rien d'intéressant dans la boutique de Gold. Robin lui avait fait jurer de ne rien lui offrir mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait très envie de lui faire plaisir malgré tout. Après avoir écumé les sites de vêtements, les bijoux ou bien les chaussures, une idée lui vint soudainement... « Alors ça, ça lui plairait sûrement », pensa-t-elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la grande pièce vide qu'était son bureau, comme pour vérifier si quelqu'un ne l'espionnait pas, elle se râcla la gorge, paraissant elle-même gênée de son audace et tapa dans le moteur de recherche : « lingerie sexy ». Elle cliqua sur le premier lien et fit défiler la page internet. Des dizaines et des dizaines de choix apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que Robin aimerait, que ce soit au niveau des couleurs, des matières, etc. Car bien évidemment, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'accoutrement. Et c'était lors de sa première nuit avec Regina qu'il avait découvert la lingerie fine et les joies du soutien-gorge.

Regina continuait ses recherches, parfois étonnée par ce qu'elle pouvait voir : « Y'a vraiment des gens qui achètent ça ? » pensa-t-elle tout haut. Absorbée par son écran, elle sursauta quand elle entendit son portable vibrer sur le bureau en verre. Se sentant complètement stupide d'avoir été effrayée par ce bruit, elle leva les yeux au ciel et regarda son téléphone c'était un SMS de Robin : « Je serai là dans 20mn, sois prête Milady 3 ». Regina rit en repensant combien il avait été difficile pour Robin de se faire à cette technologie toute nouvelle qu'est le SMS, mais il le maitrisait presque à présent et il en était presque accro. Elle adorait surtout quand il l'appelait « Milady », cela la replongea quelques temps auparavant, lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans la forêt enchantée pendant l'année qu'avait effacé Zelena. Ils n'avaient cessé de se titiller l'un et l'autre depuis leur première rencontre. Elle avait feint de l'apprécier devant les autres, essayant de le dénigrer le plus possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et ceux de Snow en particulier. Mais en réalité, dès qu'elle eut posé son regard dans le sien, elle l'avait trouvé terriblement attirant et extrêmement viril avec son arc. Elle sourit de nouveau en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit à Snow à propos de lui : « He smells like forest ! ». Et c'était vrai ! Elle trouvait que son odeur ressemblait à la feuille d'un arbre qu'on écrase entre ses doigts, subtile mais épicée. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas avoué, c'est que cette odeur l'enivrait et la laissait songeuse. Elle repensa à ce moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux quand elle était partie libérer le château de sa demie soeur.

– _Quelques mois plus tôt, dans la château de la Reine_.

Regina était assise sur un banc, dans l'un des immenses jardins de son château. Elle contemplait le ciel en pensant à Henry, son petit Henry. Elle n'a jamais voulu que ça finisse comme ça, non, jamais. Elle avait tout perdu, elle n'avait plus rien à quoi se rattacher, à part sa peine qui grandissait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle fut surprise par un bruit de craquement. Elle se retourna et vit Robin adossé au kiosque derrière elle. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'il était là à la regarder méditer. Cette femme le troublait énormément. Non seulement par sa beauté, mais surtout par cette fragilité qu'il avait su percevoir. Une méchante Reine ? Ah ça non, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il voyait en elle. Il voyait simplement Regina, une femme brisée dont le cœur ne demandait qu'à être aimé. Bercée par la nuit et par ses émotions, Regina lui souffla :

« Venez... venez vous asseoir près de moi », dit-elle, tapotant la place libre à côté d'elle.

Robin ne se fit pas prier, pas du tout gêné d'avoir été surpris en train de la contempler et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il lui prit la main et la regarda dans les yeux en souriant.

« C'est donc à ça que ressemblait la vie de la Méchante Reine ? » commença-t-il, ne lâchant pas son regard.

« Il faut croire que oui... » répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Robin prit le menton de la reine entre son pouce et son index afin de remonter son visage vers lui. Il lui caressa la machoire d'abord avec sa main tout entière, puis doucement avec son pouce et dit :

« Vous savez Regina, peut-être que tout est une question de temps. Peut-être que les choses arrivent à un certain moment et pas par hasard... », ses yeux pleins de tendresse pour sa Reine, et son pouce s'affairant toujours à effleurer sa joue.

A ces mots, Regina sentit son cœur s'accélerer dans sa poitrine, complètement emportée par ses émotions et surtout perdue sans les yeux bleus du voleur. Elle le fixa quelques instants sans répondre, puis elle s'avança légèrement et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Une première fois, puis une deuxième fois. Puis elle se recula, bouche-bée et se leva d'un bond, plutôt gênée de son audace. Elle tourna le dos à Robin et dit doucement :

« Je... Je suis désolée... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Ce n'était pas du tou... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le voleur s'était déjà levé et l'avait attrapé par le poignet pour la retourner vers lui avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles de sa Reine. Elle gémit et passa ses mains autour de son cou comme si elle allait s'écrouler. Robin lui caressa le bas du dos en remontant jusqu'à sa taille, accentuant le mouvement de ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes, sa langue supplia à la reine de rejoindre la sienne, dans un baiser humide et brûlant. Regina passa ses mains le long des épaules du voleur, savourant chaque instant de ce moment magique. Les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus entreprenantes et les mains de Robin s'approchaient dangereusement des fesses de Regina, lorsque celle-ci repoussa Robin d'un coup, en appuyant ses deux mains contre sa poitrine musclée :

« Non... non... on ne peut pas faire ça » dit-elle essoufflée et complètement chamboulée par ce baiser, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son voleur. L'un et l'autre pouvait percevoir le désir ardent qui régnait dans leurs yeux et en réalité, aucun des deux n'avait envie que cet instant ne finisse, mais la raison de Regina avait été plus forte.

« Je suis désolé pour... ça », dit le voleur, brisant le silence.

« Shhhhh... » répondit Regina en posant son index sur la bouche de Robin, un sourire aux lèvres et une étincelle vive dans les yeux « Ne vous excusez pas... je veux simplement que tout ça n'aille pas trop... vite. » ajouta-t-elle.

– _Storybrook, le bureau du maire._

C'est avec délice qu'elle se replongea à cet instant, leur premier baiser. Avec le recul, elle se disait qu'elle avait bien fait de laisser le temps au temps. Leur relation n'en avait été que plus renforcée et passionnée. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle repartit à la recherche du parfait ensemble de lingerie. Ce sera elle son cadeau de Noël, elle tout entière, sans retenue. Elle reprit donc sa souris et continua de scruter les pages, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur l'ensemble parfait. De la dentelle noire, délicate et raffinée qui n'en montrait pas trop, mais en suggérait beaucoup. Elle cliqua donc pour faire son achat, toujours en vérifiant que personne ne l'épiait. « Tu es vraiment ridicule ma vieille » se disait-elle. Elle allait finaliser son achat quand elle bondit de sa chaise, surprise par la sonnerie du téléphone de bureau. Elle souffla en levant les yeux au ciel de nouveau comme blasée par sa propre réaction et décrocha :

« Regina Mills. »

« Madame le maire bonjour, c'est Marco. »

« Oui... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? », répondit-elle impatiente de couper court à la conversation.

« Voilà je vous appelle à propos des décorations pour le sapin de Noël qu'on est en train de faire en ville. Je sais qu'on s'était mis d'accord avec tout le monde, mais franchement je ne crois pas que les bougies soient une très bonne idée, surtout pour les enfants. »

Regina soupira car elle détestait être dérangée pour des broutilles.

« Je ne pense pas vous avoir engagé pour que vous passiez votre temps au téléphone, Marco, hum ? Alors remettez-vous au travail ! » déclara-t-elle en raccrochant sans attendre de réponse.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par cet appel déséspérant qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'ombre de Robin qui riait doucement de la répartie grinçante de sa compagne derrière la porte de son bureau. Il toqua. « Entrez ! » dis Regina d'un ton sec, toujours blasée par l'incompétence de ses employés. Robin entra et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours sur ce site de lingerie. Elle ferma rapidement le clapet de son ordinateur portable et se leva d'un coup de sa chaise comme pour masquer son embarras et se dirigea devant son bureau.

- « Robin ! C'est toi ! » dit-elle en replaçant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, les joues rosies d'être prise en flagrant délit. « Je... hum je... »

« Hé bien... Mon entrée te fait de l'effet visiblement... » dit-il d'un air aguicheur en s'approchant du bureau.

Regina essaya de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits. Robin arriva à sa hauteur et continua d'avancer, la collant contre la tranche de son bureau et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle entra dans son jeu :

« Oui... Comme toujours... » répondit-elle en plongeant son regard ténébreux dans celui de son amant. Puis, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et continua :

« Mais... vous êtes en retard mon cher... ça ne m'étonne pas d'un voleur... », dit-elle en le défiant de ses yeux brillants de désir, portant ses deux mains sur ses larges épaules. Robin haussa les sourcils comme pour accepter le défi, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

« Alors je suppose que ceci suffira à contenter ma Reine... »

Il posa alors sa bouche contre les lèvres rouge sang de Regina qui soupira en riant. Tendrement d'abord, puis leur étreinte se resserra tout doucement jusqu'à ce que leurs langues se joignent et se goûtent avec envie. Robin descendit ses mains le long des hanches de sa femme pour les poser sur ses fesses qu'il caressait et empaumait, sentant le désir monter en lui. Regina gémit de plaisir et fit glisser ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de son voleur et les glissa doucement sous son pull, commençant à caresser délicatement son dos puis son ventre nus. Chacun se perdait dans les bras de l'autre, se sentant à la merci de leurs sensations.

« Robin... mmmmh » réussit à dire Regina, haletant entre deux baisers.

« Hum ? » fut la seule réponse de son amant qui ne prêta pas attention à ses paroles mais préféra s'attaquer ardemment à son cou palpitant.

« On... devrait... peut-être... mmmmh... on devrait... haaaa … éviter de … » marmonnait Regina entre deux coups de langues.

Robin reprit ses lèvres d'assaut pour la faire taire et fit glisser ses mains sous ses cuisses nues pour l'asseoir sur le bureau. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et lui retira sa veste de tailleur et la jeta sur le canapé. Regina fit de même avec le manteau du voleur et son pull, l'admirant torse nu devant elle.. Elle caressa lourdement son torse de sa main droite, de son nombril à son cou et s'arrêta sur la nuque, et appuya la gauche derrière elle sur le bureau pour garder l'équilibre. Puis, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, toujours avec cette étincelle de désir brûlant et en même temps, il posa ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses, là où la peau nue et le tissu fin des bas de la mairesse de rejoignaient et commença à les caresser lentement tout en remontant sa jupe. Regina lança sa tête en arrière pour mieux savourer la sensation des mains fortes et agiles de son homme sur sa peau. Il arriva à remonter la jupe jusqu'à sa taille et tira Regina d'un coup vers lui en lui agrippant les cuisses, pour la coller contre lui, tout contre le centre de son désir et repositionna ses mains sur ses fesses. Regina poussa un petit cri, entre surprise et plaisir et saisit les lèvres de Robin comme si sa vie en dépendait, effleurant ses pectoraux musclés et tendu de ses ongles. Plus rien autour n'existait qu'eux. Le feu qu'elle ressentait s'embraser dans son corps était si intense qu'il sembla que le temps s'était arrêté. Puis, Robin commença à déboutonner le chemisier en satin de sa reine, ne la quittant pas des yeux, front contre front. Regina se mordillait les lèvres en pensant à ce qui l'attendait et elle sentait la chaleur l'envahir de plus en plus passionnément. Elle plaça ses deux mains derrière elle, sur le bureau et encercla son voleur en croisant ses jambes nues sur ses fesses.

La bouche de Robin emprunta alors le même chemin que ses doigts et embrassa son cou et la naissance de ses seins délicatement d'abord, puis avec plus d'ardeur, sortant ses dents. Regina se sentait défaillir, elle balança de nouveau sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux et gémit de plus belle : « Humm.. Robin... ». Son corps commença à trembler entièrement quand elle sentit le visage de son amant descendre lentement le long de son corps pour se retrouver entre ses cuisses. Il la regarda d'une façon tellement suggestive, comme s'il lui disait : « Je vais te goûter maintenant », qu'elle cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir, elle posa une main sur la tête de son voleur et lui caressa délicatement les cheveux, le regardant avec amour et désir puis attendit la tête en arrière de sentir sa langue contre elle. Elle sentait son souffle chaud entre ses cuisses quand soudain...

Emma entra en trombe dans le bureau de la mairesse et commença à crier avant d'arriver à la porte :

«Le sapin a pris feu à cause des... bou... gies...». Emma se retrouva bouche-bée devant cette scène... plutôt excitante il fallait l'avouer. Elle resta figée sans bouger.

Robin se leva brusquement et se retourna, pendant que Regina referma ses cuisses et cacha sa poitrine avec son chemiser, tellement embarrassée par l'entrée soudaine de la blonde. Robin courut sur le canapé pour remettre ses vêtements et Regina se leva d'un bond, redescendant sa jupe sur ses genoux. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, puis elle prit un air sérieux, se racla la gorge et regarda Emma dans les yeux :

« Hum hum... Miss Swan, que me vaut votre visite ? »

« Il est en feu... euh... je veux dire... le... sapin est en feu » dit-elle en regardant Robin se rha biller en hâte, ne pouvant s'empêcher un petit rire étouffé. « Je venais vous prévenir mais vous êtes visiblement... occupée » ajouta-t-elle, heureuse d'avoir embarrassé madame le maire.

Regina vira au rouge écarlate mais reprit son masque de maire et lui répondit sèchement :

« Alors qu'attendez vous pour vous en occupez, Miss Swan ?! »


End file.
